$z=4.1i+85$ $\text{Re}(z)=$
Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={4.1}i+{85}$ is of the form ${b}i+{a}$, where ${a}={85}$ and ${b}={4.1}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={85}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={4.1}$. Summary $\text{Re}(z)={85}$. $\text{Im}(z)={4.1}$.